Benutzer Blog:TheDeepDevil/Eine kleine Geschichte
Aus dem nichts fielen 7 Personen zu Boden. 4 von ihnen radierten unsanft auf dem Gras entlang und die restlichen 3 konnten sich im Stehen halten. Niemand von ihnen wusste, wo sie eigentlich gelandet waren. Wer mit ihnen gelandet war, schon gar nicht. Eine der 7 Personen sah sich um und entdeckte nur eines: Dschungel. Egal wohin er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, er sah nur Bäume und Pflanzen. „Wo zur Hölle sind wir?“, meinte TheDeepDevil zu sich selber und betrachte seine Schürfwunde am Arm. Nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wo sie gelandet waren, ging er zu den anderen hinüber und erkannte, wer mit ihm gelandet waren. Es waren AustriaDragon, Law of Royale, Tim2505, Tongscha, Nightmaretoybonnie und Keckskanone. TheDeepDevil fragte: „Geht es euch gut?“ Die anderen nickten langsam und sahen sich ebenfalls um. „Wo sind wir hier gelandet?“, fragte Tim2505 in die Gruppe und sah sich ebenfalls um. Nightmaretoybonnie antwortete: „Ich habe keinen Plan aber ich bin mir sicher das er was damit zu tun hat!“. Sie sah böse zu TheDeepDevil rüber und fuhr fort: „Was hast du angestellt Devil?! Wo sind wir?!". TheDeepDevil berichtigte Nightmaretoybonnie: „Hör mir zu Bonnie, ich habe asolut keine Ahnung wo wir gelandet sind!" „Leute hört doch auf zu streiten.“, meinte AustriaDragon und rollte die Augen. Keckskanone meldete sich erstmals zu Wort: „Ich würde vorschlagen wir schauen uns an, wo wir hier gelandet sind. Folgt mir." Die restlichen 6 sahen Keckskanone blöd an. „DU als Anführer?. Ha, das ich nicht lache!“,sagte TheDeepDevil und konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Keckskanone wandte sich TheDeepDevil zu und drückte ihm den Finger in die Brust. „Hör mir mal zu. Irgendjemand muss die Gruppe leiten. Und falls das eine Anspielung darauf war, das du den Anführer spielst dann kann ich nur Lachen!“ Plötzlich wollte jeder Anführer spielen und die Situation brach in Streit aus. AustriaDragon nahm all seine Stimmkraft zusammen und schrie: „RUHE!" Jeder verstummte und wandte seinen Blick auf ihn. „Ich bin der Administrator, ICH BIN DER ANFÜHRER. Ist das klar?!" Die Gruppe gab ein leises „Ja“ von sich und folgten dem neuen Anführer in den Dschungel. Nach einer viertel Stunde sagte Tongscha:„Hey! Kuckt mal da! Eine Arena!" Sieh sahen eine gigantische Arena voll mit Bäumen, vergoldeten Affengesichtern und Glühwürmchen. „Das sieht ja aus wie...wie die Dschungelarena!", gab Law of Royale von sich. „Stimmt.“, sagte Nightmaretoybonnie und bewunderte das Meisterwerk einer Arena. AustriaDragon bemerkte das wunderbar, klare Wasser im Fluss über den zwei Bambusbrücken ragten und wollte einen Schluck trinken. Er bückte sich und gerade als er das Wasser in seine Handgrube geben wollte wurde er durch ein Wasserplatschen zurückgeschreckt. Ein Pfeil war mir rasender Geschwindigkeit in den Fluss gerast. Alle sieben sahen geschockt nach, woher der Pfeil kam und sahen plötzlich eine grüne, kleine Kreatur mit einer Maske vor dem Gesicht. „NICHTS ANFASSEN, FREMDER!“,quellte es durch seine Maske hervor. Tim2505 gab Law of Royale einen leichten Stoß in die Leber und flüsterte: „Das ist doch der Blasrohrkobold. Krass." „Was willst du von uns?“,fragte TheDeepDevil und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich? Ich will einen Kampf mit euch!", meldete der Blasrohrkobold. „Einen Kampf? Warum das?", wollte AustriaDragon wissen. „Nun, es kommen nicht viele Leute vorbei müsst ihr wissen. Aber ich liebe es zu kämpfen. Also führe ich einen Kampf mit jedem Besucher.“, sagte der Kobold und grinste böse. Nightmaretoybonnie war verwirrt:„Aber zu welchem Preis?". „Spaß meine Kleine, Spaß. Wenn ihr gewinnt lasse ich euch gehen und gewähre euch den eintritt in eure Welt. Verliert ihr aber, so werde ich euch köpfen und euer Haupt als Trophäe ausstellen, hehehe!",informierte der Blasrohrkobold. „Was ist wenn wir abhauen?",fragte Tongscha. Der Blasrohrkobold setzte ein böses Grinsen auf und drückte einen Knopf an einer Wand. Sogleich fuhren dichte Bambusstangen außerhalb der Arena hoch und verhinderten ein Entkommen. „Es wird langsam dunkel, Fremde. Morgen werde ich euch in aller Frühe wecken und der Kampf wird beginnen! Kommt jetzt mit, ich werde euch euren Schlafplatz zeigen." Alle sieben folgten dem verrückten Kobold und kamen in einen großen Raum. An den Wänden hingen unzählige Köpfe von Menschen. Keckskanone musste fast brechen. "So hier könnt ihr die Nacht verbringen, Fremde!",sagte der Kobold und zeigte auf Betten," Bis morgen!" Jetzt hatten alle sieben große Angst. Angst vor dem Kampf. Angst vor dem Tod. Der Mond erhob sich immer höher und die Nacht wurde schwärzer. Keiner der sieben konnten ruhig schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen kam der Kobold in den Raum und sagte:„Der Kampf wird gleich losgehen! Folgt mir und ich werde euch eure Truppen zuweisen. Alle sieben gingen ihm nach und sahen dort unzählige Truppen. „Jeder von euch sucht sich eine Truppe aus. Die Achte werde ich auswählen. TheDeepDevil wählte den Funki, Tim2505 den Schweinereiter, Tongscha das Koboldfass, Keckskanone den Ofen, Nightmaretoybonnie den Feuerball, AustriaDragon die Skelettarmee und Law of Royale die Kanone. Der Kobold wählte zuguterletzt noch den Henker für das Deck der Sieben und sagte:„Ihr sendet eure Truppen selbst in den Kampf! Achtet auf euer Elexier. Wer zuerst einen Turm zerstört gewinnt!" Der Kampf begann. Nach und Nach wurden Truppen in den Kampf gesendet. Schläge, Elexierplopper und das Ticken der Uhr erfüllte die Arena mit Geräuschen. Die letzen 10 Sekunden standen an. Der Turm der sieben hatte noch 263 HP, der Turm des Blasrohrkoboldes noch 319 HP. AustriaDragon sendete die Skelettarmee, Der Blashrohrkobold die Banditin. Beide Truppen waren am je gegnerischen Turm. 5 Sekunden - der Turm der sieben hatte 61 HP, der Turm des Kobolds 83 HP. 4, 3, 2 - Plopp. Der Turm des Blasrohrkoboldes war vernichtet! Mit 2 HP hatte der Turm der sieben überlebt. Der Kobold wurde rot im Gesicht und schrie: „NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!". Plötzlich eröffnete sich ein Portal und alle sieben konnten unverlerletzt in ihre normale Welt zurückkehren. ENDE Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag